The Precious Things
by kluvssamcedes
Summary: What happens when things are reversed? When you lose everyone and everything you have? When you have little to nothing to call your own ?That's when the little things... become the most precious things in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**I should be workin on Alone with Myself and I buuuttt I was on vacation and I couldn't get it out of my head

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee... there would be MAJOR changes if I did**

* * *

**Joslin POV**

"C'mon Mercedes" Joslin Jones screeched.

She rushed her and her child through the alley . This wasn't the first time the police had chased after her. Shoplifting no longer bothered her. Stealing no longer bothered her. She climbed into the dumpster with Mercedes.

"Momma,"

"Shhh. Momma needs you to be quiet like last time. Okay?" she whispered

Mercedes nodded her head and laid it n her moms lap. As she waited for the cops to clear out, Joslin stroked her child's hair while thinking about how she had gotten into this mess.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey Baby" The man I loved whispered into my ear. Dimitry Green, quarterback,captain of the basketball team , Mr. Fine, and all around good guy. He ran Lima High and when he saw something he wanted he went after something was Joslin Jones. She was very outspoken and upfront with everyone but also had a kind heart. He liked her not just because she had a bangin' body but because she was herself. The first time he laid eyes on he he knew she was gonna be his. _

_Joslin didn't really care for him at first. She couldn't believe a guy like that would be into her. Plus she thought he was way to cocky. But he was very persistent and persuading so ever since the beginning of sophomore year they had been together. Throughout high school Joslin knew he had a wandering eye but she didn't mind. She could appreciate eye candy every once in a while too but admiring a person with your tongue down their throat wasn't workin' for her. She immediately broke up with him butt after a week of him begging she finally gave in and they got back together again. She would never admit defeat but somehow Dimitry could always change her mind; she truly believed she was in love with him. _

_After high school Joslin had gotten an academic scholarship to NYU and Dimitry got a football scholarship into NYU. Joslins parents didn't like Dimitry and didn't want her to go to New York with him but she was determined to go to NYU with her "love". Angered by her decision her parents refused to see her off to New York. It was hard knowing that her parents didn't believe in her but she toughed it out. NY life was wonderful for the most part. Dimity and Joslin lived in a small apartment in Harlem. All was well until she got a letter in the mail saying her scholarship money was depleting and soon she would have to use her own money. _

_She was devastated and soon started looking for another job to bring in money. Dimitry had a job too but it didn't bring much in and most of the time she had to pay the bills out of her own pocket. She didn't see Dimitry often during the week because of his football training schedule and her working 2 jobs. But when they got together on the weekends they christened every surface in their small apartment. There was one night where they both had been so tired and caught in the heat of the moment they forgot about protection. _

_The next morning they realized what they had done but she said she had been on the pill and that discussion was over. But through the course of a month she had started having symptoms that showed signs of pregnancy. It had been a rough Saturday morning for Joslin throwing up all morning. Dimitrty was on the bed holding her in his arms lazily tracing patterns on her leg. _

_"Hey Baby" he said softly," Do you think you might maybe.. I mean... maybe you're you know umm pregnant?" _

_Joslin sighed inwardly. She had felt she might have been and now she could feel those pregnancy test she bought nagging her in the back of her mind. She looked down and grabbed his hands interlacing her fingers with his. _

_" Would it be so bad if I was?" She had always imagined having a family with him. This wasn't perfect timing but she had all she needed with him._

_Dimitry smirked at her " Nah. We'd have the coolest kid. With our looks and confidence they would be unstoppable." _

_She cracked a smile and laughed." Looks and confidence aren't everything you know" Joslin said as she giggled._

_He said nothing and just tickled her. Soon it was time to go their separate ways. Joslin was in the bathroom staring at the pregnancy test in her hand. _

_POSITIVE_

_It felt like an hours before she rushed out of the bathroom straight into Dimitrys arms. He held her as she cried. She looked up at him and slowly showed him the test. He stood in shock. He was going to be a dad. Joslin looked at him in anticipation._

_" We're gonna be parents babe!" he wiped the tears from her face and hugged her close. "I'm gonna be a dad"They stayed in comfortable silence until Joslin said,_

_"Don't you have to be at practice?"_

_" I kinda have a family now so everything else can wait"_

_" I kinda have a family now so everything else can wait"_

_Family his ass. It turned out that a certain cheerleader that couldn't wait. During his "extra practice" time he was dicking down a girl and got her knocked up. Her name was Candy and she had perfect blonde hair, blue eyes and a lean body. She had hated that white chick from the start when she started feeling up her man on campus. When Dimitry confessed about seeing Candy she didn't know how to react. Sure punching him in the face would've been nice but she took the lower road and kicked in the balls. Maybe it would teach him not to stick his dick where it didn't belong._

_Oh YES they were over but she didn't want a fatherless child as much as she didn't want his cheating ass around she felt he needed to be there for THEIR child. Dimitry had other plans though... plans that involved Candy. For 5 years ...5 years they had been together and now it was all gone. he packed up and left to go live with Candy somewhere in Brooklyn leaving her and their unborn child to fend for themselves. _

_He called frequently throughout her pregnancy but it always was awkward and filled with tension. Her parents called once during her preganancy just to tell her off on how they knew they were right. She didnt have many friends so it was just her and the baby. There wasn't a baby shower. There wasnt shopping for baby clothes and other baby needs because she worked 2 jobs. She dropped out of college to provide for herself and the baby._

_It all hit her when she started going into labor and when she got to the hospital she realized she had no one to call friend or family. She was only fighting for her little baby. And that was enough. Mercedes Aaliyah Jones. After Mercedes was born Joslin tried her best to provide for her but times got rough and on Mercedes 4th birthday they were evicted from their apartment. Having nowhere to go Joslin took some of thier clothes and Mercedes favorite toy tossed them in a bag and left. They were now scavengers moving from place to place looking for any food ,old or new, and any place to sleep._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Someone poking her side interrupted Joslins thoughts. She looked down at Mercedes. Mercedes had been poking her letting her know the coast was clear. They had done this enough for her to know when the police,or "bad people" as Joslin referred to them as, were gone. Joslin slowly opened the dumpster and looked around. There was no one there so she hopped out with Mercedes in tow as they went in search for a place to sleep.

* * *

**A/N :Sooo I have no clue where this is headed but let me know if you like it. I'd love it if you would review! **

**Im working on the next chapter already**

**Next Samcedes meets yay! and someone from the past shows up**

**That's it for now**

**Kenya 3**


	2. MaybeFriends

**A/N:Thanks everyone who followed,favorited, and reviewed. :) **

** Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy. **

** VelvetMaxi guest :Now I wish I had thought of that idea smh *facepalm*  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee**

* * *

"Mercy...Mercy!" Joslin yelled.

It was Mercedes 6th birthday and Joslin had saved enough money to go down to Central Park. Mercedes had never been to an actual park and Joslin wanted Mercedes to least experience one that wasn't abandoned and filled with trash. They had only been at the park for 15 minutes and Mercedes had already disappeared.

"Mercedes Aaliyah Jones!"

Then she spotted her on the swings with some kid pushing her. As she walked towards them she noticed the kid looked awfully familiar. That face...Then she heard a voice that she knew all too well.

"Damon Ive been looking for you all over"

Dimitry-fucking-Green. Sadly he still had his looks and she had heard he was in the process of being drafted for the NFL.

"Daddy can I swing over here pleeeaaasseee" the little boy begged.

"Sure kiddo just don't run off like that again." He ruffled the little boys brown curls and glanced at Mercedes. "Who's your friend?"

"My name is Mercedes M-E-R-C-E-D-E-S" she stated proudly.

She smiled up at the man then spotted her mom in the distance. Joslin knew that Mercedes saw her so she motioned for her to come to her. The last thing she wanted was drama from Dimitry. And of course Mercedes had to call her out from the crowds in the park.

"Momma! Look I made a fwend. Look! Look!" Mercedes exclaimed.

Joslin rolled her eyes seeing her plan wasn't working and made her way over to them. Dimitry looked up to look for Mercedes mom and was taken back by what he saw. Making her way over to them was Joslin...his Joslin. She looked very different. She was very thin, her face hard and void of emotion. Scars that she tried to hide covered her arms. Considering all that, she somehow found a way to look attractive to him raggedy clothes and all. When she made her way over there Mercedes started making introductions but stopped when she tried to introduce Damons dad. Joslin had never taught her what a dad was. She didn't have one as far as she was concerned and Mercedes was stumped.

"I'm Damons dad and yours too apparently" Dimitry mumbled the last part as Joslin shot daggers at him with eyes.

"Umm I think it's time to go Mercy"

"But Momma we just got here and I just made a fwend' " she pouted "Plus it's my birfday"

Guilt washed over Joslin. Was she really about to ruin her baby's birthday because she couldn't face an ex? No way. I'm Joslin Jaynelle Jones bitches.

"Go ahead and play with your friend then we can go explore the rest of the park. Okay?"

"Kay Momma" Mercedes said gleefully hugging her mom with her short little self.

"Hey you wanna go play in the sand box?" Damon asked

"Whats that?" she said with a confused expression "Cmon' I'll show you" and the kids ran off to the sandbox leaving the two adults alone.

Joslin went to go sit on a bench and Dimitry followed. The sat in silence until Dimitry said

"I'm really sorry how things ended. I was stupid-"

"Shut up" Joslin said nonchalantly as watched the kids.

"Joslin I'm trying to-"

"Shut-up"

"I'm trying to be mature about this and you-"

"Maybe I should be more polite. Would you please shut the fuck up"

"Look we have a child together. Can't we just-"

"I said shut-the-fuck-up!" Joslin was getting angry and knowing Joslin this could go on for hours but so could he. Just as he was about to speak again when she started talking.

"Damon... Is he Candy's?"

"Yeah" Dimitry sighed

She watched as the kids played "Hope he doesn't end up like his father. He seems like a sweet kid."

"Jos-"

"Shut-up... You know why Mercedes didn't know what you were to Damon? It's because she's never had one." she could feel her eyes welling up with tears that she dare not show.

"As we walk through out the city we see plenty of couples with kids and Mercedes would always look confused. I will hate the day when I will have to explain to her that she has no father. I won't tell her what you did. I'll make up some story of what a hero her dad was and the tragic way he died." it seemed that Joslin was winning the battle of not breaking down but then one lone tear made it's way down her face.

"Will you ever tell her about me" Dimitry said in desperation as he watched Mercedes play.

"Only God knows" she said as she let a couple of tears fall from her face. She quickly wiped them away a put back on her hard front. There's no way this man was gonna make her cry after all these years.

Suddenly Damon came running towards them yelling something about ice cream. There was an ice cream stand a little ways over and apparently Damon saw it and made it a priority to let every one know. Mercedes wasn't that interested mostly because of her new discovery of sand but soon got drawn in with Damon ad two were making their case on why they should have some ice cream.

"What do you think?My treat." Dimitry asked.

"Fine" Joslin said giving into the kids pleading.

The kids ran over to the ice cream stand dragging their parents behind them. Dimitry did pay for everything much to Joslins detest. After they went and sat on bench and the kids rambled on while trying to eat their ice cream and in general they had a pretty good time. Even the fighting adults got along and actually enjoyed themselves kind of like old times... kinda.

Soon it was close to the end of the day so the kids said their goodbyes as their parents waited.

"I'll see you around" Dimitry said

"Hopefully not" Joslin said crossing her arms

"Are we really going there again?" Dimitry huffed in exasperated tone

"Are you really gonna think buying MY child and I ice cream is gonna make me all Kumbaya and kiss up to your ass? You got it twisted. Goodbye Dimitry." looking to see if the kids weren't looking she gave him the one finger salute and got Mercedes and left.

* * *

Talk of the "nice man" and Damon arose the next morning from a curious Mercedes but she soon learned learned from her mom that the nice man was just pretending to be nice just like the policeman. Then she asked if Damon was nice and she agreed wholeheartedly. Usually when Mercedes asked about adults they were always bad. Joslin wanted Mercedes to learn what she had learned so she wouldn't be disappointed when they let her down. No matter how hard Mercedes that it never seemed to really get across. She would always give people the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

Now at age 10 Mercedes and her mother wandered through the streets of Harlem. Joslin had heard of a shelter nearby where they could stay for the night. Once they had found it they rushed in to find one more bed unattended. Joslin prayed to God that it was free.

"Is that bed available?" she asked the old lady sitting at the front desk.

"Yes it is sweetie go ahead and I'll put your name down for it"

Joslin let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh and theres some leftover soup in the back. If you want it just go to the kitchen right back there and tell them Agnis sent you"

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it"

"Oh no problem dear but you should hurry along before it gets cold"

"Right" she then told Mercedes to go stay by the bed.

Mercedes sat on the bed and looked around. In the other corner of the room she spotted some kids. She got and was about to make her way over to them when she felt something brush her let out a yelp and jumped back onto the bed. She peered under the bed just to see a boy .

"Get from under there" she said confused to why he would want to be under there.

"No"

"Then I'm coming down too" And that she did. The tiny girl got under the bed and sat next to the boy.

"Whats your name" she asked. Her question was followed by silence.

"Well mines is Mercedes" still silence.

"Why are you under the bed?" she glanced from under bed at the other kids playing in the corner. "Don't you wanna go play with them?"

"No" he said quietly

"Why not?"

"They want to play with me; They make fun of me instead. " he said sadly

"Why would they do that?" she asked innocently

"Because of my and accent and my lips are too big"

Mercedes to a look at the boy. His lips looked about as big as hers and didn't see a problem there. Then she scrunched up her face trying to think of what an accent was.

"Whats an accent?"

" The way I talk"

"You dont sound funny" she said cocking her head to the side "You sound normal to me"

The boy perked up "Really?"

"Yup"

For the first time the boy smiled.

"Mercedes "a worried voice called out.

"I'm under the bed"

"Well get from under there I have some soup for us"

As she crawled from under the bed she heard the boy mumble " My name is Sam, Sam I am, and I don't like green eggs and ham."

"That's good cuz that probably means it's molded and bleh" she said with a disgusted face. It had happened to her while she was looking through the dump. She was sick for a week. She got from under the bed and heard Sam laughing at her. " Stop laughing. I'm serious" she said shaking her head and climbing back on the bed. She still heard Sam snickering.

"Here's your soup" Joslin said looking at Mercedes curiously "Why were you under the bed Mercy?"

"I was talking to Sam" she said as if it was obvious.

"And who's this Sam" She looked under the bed and sure enough she saw a boy with blonde hair and curious green eyes staring back at her. " Hi there little man"

"Mom he's not a baby" Mercedes groaned.

Joslin rolled her eyes at her and offered Sam some soup. He had been hungry since his mom had left there that morning and hadn't returned yet. He nodded his head and got from under the bed and sat next to Mercedes. They were eating in peace when a little girl came up to Mercedes and Sam.

"Why don't you come over and play with us? We're about to play freeze tag outside" the girl said.

"Okay" Mercedes exclaimed "C'mon Sam" she grabbed his hand and pulled off the bed.

"Oh he can't come" the girl said in a prissy attitude.

"Why not?"

" How could you even hang out with someone who looks and sounds like that he sounds like a hillbilly" she laughed.

Mecredes let go of Sams hand and walked closer to the girl. "No one talks about your man hands do they? Or how about that huge thing you call a nose? Huh do they. Or maybe your annoying little laugh" Mercedes fumed her tiny hand balled up at her sides. Mercedes always remembered her mom told her to check your self before you wreck yourself because nobody was perfect. Well Mercedes decided that the girl needed to get in check. The girl looked shocked at first but then brushed it off and spat

"Whatever we don't need a stupid little fatty like you anyway"

Mercedes was shocked she had never been called anything demeaning before and now stood out questioning herself. Is that what people thought of her. A tear slipped from her eye which the little girl laughed at. Suddenly Sam stepped forward and growled " Leave her alone man hands" as deep as an 11 year old could. It frightened her enough to go away. Sam quickly ran to the bathroom and got some tissue.

"Here" he said handing her a tissue.

She sat on the bed and dried her eyes and blew her nose.

"Your not fat or stupid" he blurted out minutes later.

She smiled shyly "Thanks...for everything"

"Well thanks for not leaving defending me like that... I nearly thought you were gonna punch her lights out" he said trying to lighten the mood.

They both laughed. "Friends?" he said standing over her a grin cascading both their faces

Mercedes jumped up and hugged him "Friends"

..."Mercedes you can get off now" he laughed

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it **

**Review are always welcomed :)**

**Thanks again everybody**

**-Kenya 3**


	3. Freedom

**A/N: Hey guys. I know we are all upset and trying to get over Corys death. I know I am. I'm kinda still in denial. But anyways We got to go forward with life. Im sure he wouldnt want us to hold onto the the grief we feel. We know he's in a better place. :) Thanks to everyone who followed,favorited, and reviewed. Thanks Guys it really means a lot to me. On to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee **

* * *

"Mercedes can you please go help Aunt Agnis fold the sheets in the back?"

With the help of Agnis, Joslin had found a job. The pay wasn't enough for a place to stay but it brought food to the table. Agnis had taken pity on the girl and always saved a bed for them at the shelter. The elderly woman saw some of herself in Joslin. There was one night where Joslin had dropped of Mercedes at the shelter and didn't come back until come back until 3am. When she came back, Agnis was waiting for her with open arms with a shoulder to cry on. Joslin had gone out and had decided to drown her sorrows in liquor. She had the hard exterior front that evaded all evidence of sadness and depression but that night she had had enough. When she wandered in the shelter early that morning Agnis was shocked but supportive and in her drunk stage Joslin spilled her whole story to Agnis. After that night they grew close and Joslin had someone she knew she could come to. Someone who she could ,dare she say, trust. She had even gotten into the habit of calling her an aunt.

Often at times when Joslin had to work Agnis would watch Mercedes. Mercedes hadn't had any schooling because of her life of running around. All she knew is what she got from her mother and observing other people. So Agnis taught her material for school. Sam would sometimes join them when he was there.

"Mercedes didn't you hear me"

"Yes 'Mam" She had been waiting for Sam to show up. He usually showed up around 1pm. Ever since their first encounter they were inseparable. At times Agnis wouldn't be at the shelter in the noon time Mercedes would have to go with her mom to work and Sam would tag along. The two of them would find someway to have fun while washing the dishes in the back and after helping her mom work the owner would give them a piece of pie which they shared. At times where Sam's mother would be so drunk or high she didn't even recognize her own son, Mercedes and her mom would help him take her back to the shelter. Sam didn't like talking much about his parents. All he said was that his dad died from cancer when he was 5 and he didn't talk about much more after that. Instead they talked about games,music, and funny stories they experienced on the streets...Anything that would make them forget about their current lives.

"Mercedes!" her mom snapped.

"I'm coming" she said as she ran to the back. She wondered why he was late as she helped Auntie Agnis fold. After helping Agnis fold she went to porch of the building and waited. An hour later he arrived with his mom in tow. She went and got Aunt Agnis so she could help Ms. Evans who was stumbling on the steps. Agnis helped the women who was now puking on the steps. She took her inside and Sam sat on the porch with Mercedes. He blankly stared at the steps where his mom had just vomited. He never talked about her problems and they had silent pact to not talk about it. She would always be there to comfort him but silence was ,for now, the best comfort.

"Sorry I was late" he said breaking the silence.

"It's not your fault. I..I mean its not your moms fault either. It's no ones fault...I mean-"she stammered.

"It's fine. Sooo you wanna go to Roses Records or not?" he laughed.

Once on the way back from helping her mom work, they had spotted a record shop. It was one of the few ones still remaining in business and they had made it a routine to go there every Wednesday and Friday. They loved the old record shop. It was a vintage old shop with all the classics. Billy Holiday, Earth Wind and Fire, The Stylistics were just a few of the records they had there. Mercedes really loved going to listen to some of favorites like Aretha Franklin, Tina Turner, Whitney Houston and her new favorite Beyonce. They had just gotten the CDs for Beyonce and the owner let them have the first listen. She was in love with how fierce she could be but how none of her notes were flawed when she added attitude. Sam on the other hand was not not there for that. He was more of a country, rock and sometimes pop guy. And the record shop had everything so he could jam to the the Beatles,Queen, Guns 'N roses or maybe some Tim Mcgraw.

As they walked to the record shop, Mercedes spotted Rachel and her little possey of stuck up little snobs. Rachel Berry was the daughter of the owners of the shelter. They were entrepreneurs and philanthropist and were well recognized through out the city. They spent all their spoiling their little girl. All of that went to her head which in turn led to her being a spoiled brat. After Sam and Mercedes clash with Rachel they avoided each other like the plague. There was those rare times where they had a confrontation but usually they would just exchange glares.

If Rachel was avoiding them them then all of her friends were too. Marley Rose was really a sweet girl but hung around with not so nice people. She didnt really call people out like her friends did. She used her friends to hide behind. No one really knew why she hung out with them. Next was Kitty Wilde a girl cold as ice and not ashamed of doing anything for anyone especially Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray was the queen bee of their group. Rachel even knew not to mess with Quinn. Quinn was seen as a perfect little angel in most peoples eyes. But when she sees with anyone that could damage her reputation or who someone she saw as competition she becomes a whole different person.

Now at the age of 12 Mercedes and Sam had both experienced the Queen Bee's rath thanks to Rachel. And now Mercedes could see out of the corner of her eye the little snobs headed there way. Apparently Sam had saw them too because he picked up his pace. They were almost at the record shop when someone called out to them.

"Mercedes! Samuel!" they looked across the street to see Pastor Joe calling them over to him. Checking for cars they ran across the street.

"Hi Pastor Joe" they said in unison.

"Hey I was just wondering if you and your moms were coming to fall festival this year?"

The kids looked at each other knowing that they couldn't go. They had always wanted to go. Agnis went every year and always raved on how they should go but their moms didn't care that much for events like that. Plus there would be a lot of police there and both moms feared that one would recognize them.

"Umm maybe-" Mercedes started

"Yep. We will be there!" Sam interrupted avoiding Mercedes gaze.

"Thats great! Take one of these" he said as he handed them wristbands. " You can get in with those. So don't lose them okay?Well I have to get going but I'll see you two at the festival. Have a blessed day kids" he said as he ran off.

"See ya at the festival" Sam said waving goodbye.

Mercedes thumped him on his shoulder.

"Ow"he said rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"You lied to Pastor Joe. He's a pastor! That's like lying to God! " she said in a scolding tone.

Sam rolled his eyes" Well its not lying if I'm actually going" he said glancing across the street to see that the snobs had left. Then he started to cross the street to go to the record shop.

"What do you mean your going? You cant go!" she said chasing after him. Ignoring her he walked up to the record walked into the record store to the smell of tobacco and the sounds of Queens "We are the Champions" softly played in the background.

Sam went to the side of the shop that Mercedes music was on and put on a record for them to listen to. He decided to put on Superstitious by Stevie Wonder. He gave half of the headset to Mercedes and held the other part to his ear. The music was a distraction for now. Little did she know Sam had been planning on going to the fall festival for some time. Agnis had agreed a while back that they should go with her but Mercedes always wanted to stay with her mother and Sam wanted to stay with Mercedes. But this year was different. Yeah hanging out with 'Cedes was fun but the scenery was getting dull. And he had heard of rides they could go on.

_"__Very superstitious, the devil's on his way "_

He looked at Mercedes as she closed her eyes and focused on the music. She would understand. He was doing this for them. And their parents would have to let them go this year. They weren't babies anymore. They were almost teenagers. Suddenly her heard snapping and he saw 'Cedes trying to get his attention. He took the headphone away from his ear.

"Why were you staring" she asked " Do I have something on my face or mayb-"she brought her hands to her face.

"No No its nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what you were staring pretty hard"she chuckled.

"Fall Festival" he said slowly

"Oh...You know what my answer already is"

"Come on 'Cedes. We're almost teenagers. We should be able to go to some fall festival. Everyone goes every year and 'Cedes they even have rides."

"I'm not everyone" she said simply as she looked for another record. She found the one she wanted and started to put it in.

"You should be more..." he tried to think of the word.

"While you're thinking you should look at the title of this record"

He looked and saw it was "And I am telling you" from Dreamgirls. He looked back up and saw she had a smirk on her face. She took out the headphones that connected to the record player and Jenifer Hudson's voice could be heard all across the shop. Mercedes sang along with the record swaying and skipping around the shop belting out every note. She sang the "I'm staying" part louder and clearer than the rest of the lyrics and he got what she was trying to say. It was going to take a little time but they were going to the fall festival.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it. Sorry for any mistakes. I live for reviews. **

**AND BE HAPPY GUYS! Dont remember him in sadness. Go pet a puppy. Hell go buy a puppy. Maybe chase some butterflies or something. Im gonna go window shopping, eat something sweet or somethin. But be happy when you remember him. YAY!  
**

** Cory we love YOU RIP  
**

**Kenya-3 **


End file.
